


The Missing Part of Me

by heartshapedlips



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Soulmates, Time Travel, chansoonye, slight baeksoo, slight chankai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartshapedlips/pseuds/heartshapedlips
Summary: Chanyeol had always had a fantasy of meeting his soulmate through fate. But a little time travel couldn't hurt. AboutTimeAU





	The Missing Part of Me

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhh i'm so sorry i didnt get to proofread this and i legit lost track of time so i rushed at the speed of light to get this to you. i rly hope this is sort of what you wanted ;-; i suck at angst or maybe i didnt tap into it enough for this story. honestly ill try to fix any mistakes but for now, here you go!! i hope you like it! happy valentine’s day to the everyone else ~~

 

Park Chanyeol was a generally happy man. He had a supportive father, a sweet doting mother, and an eccentric goofy sister. He loved them all so much. Together they lived near the beach, in a little sea house where they would have picnics together every weekend. His sister, Yura would chase him down the beach every now and then, Chanyeol enjoying the wind on his face and then they would collect seashells on their way back home.

 

His mother and father were the strongest couple he knew. They had both come from nothing yet struggled to stay together even during their worst times. They were soulmates, though they didn’t know it at that time. They just knew they had to stay together. And now they’re more in love than ever. Chanyeol wants a love like that.

 

He cannot wait to meet his soulmate. He imagines him tall, maybe not as tall as him, with a different skin complexion as him so when they would hold hands, they would contrast. He imagines someone with sultry eyes and pouty lips and a beautiful smile.

 

 

 

 

 

At the age of 21, as if his dream came true, his sister Yura’s childhood friend’s younger brother, Jongin, is invited to stay over with them during summer vacation. His parents went on a business trip and his older siblings were still in school, so Yura said they could take care of him for his break. Jongin had been excited to live by the beach and said “That sounds perfect for a summer.” Chanyeol agreed when Yura told him Jongin’s exact words, it was indeed perfect living here.

 

When Jongin arrived Chanyeol’s mouth had dropped open. He was gorgeous; and matched his ideal type word for word. Tall, bronze skin, sultry eyes. The entire package. Chanyeol was smitten. And then Jongin had leaned down to tie his shoelaces that had somehow managed to come undone. He looks up at him after he is done tying it nice and neat, and greets Chanyeol with a beautiful smile. Another check. Chanyeol was now in love.

 

He was convinced Jongin was his soulmate.

 

All throughout the first month of Jongin living with them, Chanyeol would attempt to get closer to the younger. He would smile wide at all of his stories, laugh loudly during the punchlines, and would always offer to scoop him another bowl of rice.

 

His father, of course, noticed. His whole family did, Chanyeol was not really discreet about his affections.

 

The family decide to take their weekly walk to the beach for swimming. Chanyeol was ecstatic but once he saw Jongin strip his shirt and reveal his amazing body, he suddenly didn’t feel so sure. His chiseled, toned body was so much more impressive than his flimsy, scrawny self. He sadly kept his shirt on while his family paraded around in the water.

 

“Chanyeol! Join us,” Jongin had called out, looking as beautiful as ever with his hair and body wet, glistening under the sun’s rays. Chanyeol just gave a weak smile and declined. How could he think he could ever get to end up with Jongin?

 

After swimming, they had a BBQ outside in the night. Chanyeol sighed happily watching the stars above and all the meat in his belly. He looked over at Jongin who was talking with Yura, both with bright smiles. Chanyeol frowned and something ugly took over in his stomach that he was never familiar with. He was about to bound over to them and see what they were discussing when his father had pulled him back.

 

Confused, Chanyeol looks at his father who simply gestured back into the house. He followed his father inside to his study room.

 

“Chanyeol, what I’m about to tell you, you cannot tell the others.”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes widened, and his breath shortened.

 

“Yura?”

 

A shake of the head.

 

“Mom?”

 

Another shake of the head.

 

Now Chanyeol was scared. What could he possibly tell him? But his father chuckled and patted him on the back. He assured him it wasn’t anything terrible but it would change his life.

 

He tells him of an ability passed down to the men in his family. The ability to travel in time. Chanyeol stares at his father, blankly. His father clears his throat and continues. He says maybe this will help him. All he has to do is find a small closeted space and think specifically to the time and place he wants to go back to.

 

He tells him to use it wisely. He knows Chanyeol is a good kid and he wants what is best for him. Chanyeol’s face reddens at the thought of his father knowing of his secret crush.

 

"Sometimes, what we think we want isn't what really need."

 

Chanyeol leaves his father’s study with this newfound knowledge of this ability, unsure of what to do and if that conversation really did happen.

 

 

When the summer was nearing a close, Chanyeol finally summoned up the courage to confess to Jongin. Jongin was always sweet to him and maybe, just maybe he felt the same way.

 

He knocks on the younger’s door his last night, hearing a soft ‘come in’. Chanyeol sweats at the sight of Jongin half-naked, sprawled across his bed reading a magazine.

 

“Hey hyung,” Jongin greets. Chanyeol manages a strained smile and a flimsy wave. “What’s up?”

 

Chanyeol flounders for a bit but then takes a deep breath. “I’m in love with you.”

 

Jongin smiles, albeit it looks pitying and he sits up. “Hyung…I’m glad you told me.”

 

Chanyeol’s lips pull up into a wide smile. This is it…this is finally it.

 

“But I don’t feel the same way. I’m flattered, truly. But I wish you hadn’t told me on my last day. It just feels last minute you know? It doesn’t feel _genuine_.”

 

Chanyeol’s smile slips off and he quickly backs up. “Uh…yeah hold that thought.”

 

He rushes out of the room, and runs into his father’s study. He walks inside the huge drawer in there, and closes his eyes tight. He envisions the beginning of summer, the waves of the beach, and the seagulls in the air. He envisions the first night Jongin came to their home, him tying his shoelace, his breathtaking smile.

 

Chanyeol opens his eyes and looks down. His clothes. He remembers wearing the dorky looking plaid shirt his mother gave him to welcome Jongin. He takes a deep breath. Okay. He knocks on Jongin’s door.

 

“Come in!”

 

Chanyeol goes into Jongin’s room and he chokes. Jongin, yet again, was half-naked. This habit of his was sure to kill Chanyeol any second now.

 

“Um…” he starts off when Jongin just stares at him. The younger just gives him an encouraging smile.

 

“What’s up, hyung?”

 

Chanyeol mentally prepares himself. Jongin told him to confess at the beginning of summer and that is exactly what he’ll do.

 

“I think…I…” _love is too strong of a confession, Chanyeo, you’ve only just gotten acquainted_ , “…have a crush on you. And I was wondering if you want to be mine for the summer?"

 

Jongin sighs and smiles, shaking his head. “Aw hyung. That’s so sweet. I’m flattered. But it’s too soon for me to tell. How about asking me at the end of summer and see if I change my mind?”

 

Chanyeol’s heart breaks at that exact moment, because that’s when he realized no matter which point in time he goes back or forward to, he can’t alter Jongin’s feelings and that he never really felt the same way about him. He musters a smile and an awkward wave, a meek ‘yeah sure sorry to bother you’ and walks out the door.

 

“Of course he would have rejected me. It’s probably cause of this ugly shirt.”

 

 

 

 

The year after that whole fiasco, Chanyeol moves out of the countryside to make money as a musician. It was hard leaving his family but he wants to explore more of city life, meet new people. After all, the only people that he knows back home are the old aunties and uncles that sell fish in the markets nearby. Maybe that’s why he was so attracted to Jongin when he first arrived; he must have looked like a sun god compared to everyone else.

 

It was a hard life. He busked on the streets just to make a couple of bucks. Good thing his father had connections to a playwright who Chanyeol ended up living with in the time being. He just wants to make enough to get a small place to himself and do what he loves most. The man was also nice enough to buy him a guitar, telling him to pay him back once he makes it big.

 

On some good days, Chanyeol can make enough money to treat himself to a really nice restaurant for the evening. He strolls down the street after a good day of earning money and sees a newly opened French cuisine restaurant. He looks at the sign and sees that it hosts a unique concept of dining: eating in complete darkness. Chanyeol is intrigued and decides to give it a try. He walks in and a waiter immediately greets him. They lead him to a table but of course, Chanyeol being the clumsy fool he is, trips over someone’s legs and lands on a person.

 

“Oh my God! I am so sorry!” Chanyeol yelps. The person under him just chuckles weakly but Chanyeol knows he must have been pummeled by his weight. Chanyeol was not a small person.

 

“It’s fine,” the person says. Chanyeol is instantly calmed by the sound of the man’s voice. It was deep, husky and made his stomach feel tingles.

 

“At least allow me to pay for your meal,” Chanyeol says. He might not have enough for his own meal but at least it will allow more time with this stranger.

 

“No, that’s not necessary,” the man says with a chuckle. “But you’re welcome to join me if you want. This is my first time here and I’m by myself.”

 

Chanyeol smiles wide though the stranger can’t see. “I’d be happy to.” He isn’t sure why he didn’t want to part with the stranger.

 

They talk for hours, Chanyeol feels like. The man, Kyungsoo, is a writer but he’s hit sort of an author’s block. He has an older brother and Chanyeol mentions his own sister. They talk about their passions and Kyungsoo mentions he sings when Chanyeol talks about his busking endeavors. Chanyeol’s heart nearly jumps out of his chest. This man seems too good to be true.

 

“Well…I mean if it’s not too much to ask…would it be cool if we have a jam session sometime?” Chanyeol says hesitantly. The other man is quiet and Chanyeol’s hands tap on the table nervously. He wishes he could see in the dark so he could watch for Kyungsoo’s expression. Is he contemplating? Looking like he wants to dine and dash?

 

But then he hears a light chuckle. “I’d love that. I haven’t done it in a while but it sounds fun. Here, I’ll give you my number.”

 

He hears the man ruffle through some things before he hears a sigh.

 

“Better idea, you wanna leave this place first?”

 

The two pay for their food and leave the restaurant together and Chanyeol won’t lie and say he wasn’t excited to see the man he has been talking to for the whole night.

 

And he was not disappointed.

 

The man was beautiful. He had pink plush lips, short black hair, fair skin, and thick bushy eyebrows. He had wide, childlike eyes and was shorter than Chanyeol imagined but the way he held himself was full of confidence. Chanyeol didn’t even care about height. This man was perfect.

 

He wanted to hold Kyungsoo in his arms and never let go.

 

“So…” Kyungsoo says awkwardly when he notices Chanyeol staring. “You’re not running away. I take it as a good sign?”

 

Chanyeol finally manages to gather his wits and smiles. “Yeah, very good sign.”

 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Kyungsoo says, chuckling. He then perks up and digs into his pocket. He takes out a pen and writes onto the little slip of paper he took out and hands it to Chanyeol.

 

“For the jam sesh,” he clarifies, cheeks turning a light pink. Chanyeol wants to coo. He takes it and tucks it neatly into his breast pocket.

 

“So would you have not given me your number if I wasn’t this cute?” Chanyeol says, not wanting Kyungsoo to part yet.

 

“Psh, I already offered my number before I saw your face,” Kyungsoo retaliates.

 

“Excuses,” Chanyeol mockingly grumbles. Kyungsoo playfully shoves his side and then looks down at his watch.

 

“I have to get up early and turn in my next draft so, I guess just give me a call when you’re free and we’ll see how it goes?” Kyungsoo says, eyes looking up at him bashfully. Chanyeol almost leans down to kiss him on the cheek but holds himself back. He always did have too much feelings too soon.

 

“Yeah, definitely.”

 

They part ways and Chanyeol walks home with a smile on his face and a bounce in his steps.

 

When he returns home, he greets his father’s friend with a loud ‘I’m home!’ He doesn’t hear a response which is odd but he quickly sees the reason why. Mr. Lee was on his kitchen table with his face in his hands, face in his hands.

 

“Mr. Lee, what’s wrong?” Chanyeol asks. “Did Mew-Mew tear up your blanket again?”

 

“No…my play. It was ruined. A disaster! I’ll never write another play ever again for as long as I live!” Chanyeol knows Mr. Lee is just being dramatic but he also knows he was probably serious about giving up on his career. He didn’t even remember that the play was today.

 

“Don’t worry, Mr. Lee. I’ll fix this!” Chanyeol tells him. It’s the least he could do for the man housing him for nothing in return.

 

He runs into the closet upstairs and shuts himself in, closing his eyes and envisioning the theater Mr. Lee worked at.

 

 

 

He shows up right on time during the performance. There seemed to be nothing wrong so far. The show was going smoothly, the actors all in position and costumes functioning properly.

 

But then the music cuts off and the crowd murmurs in confusion. Chanyeol frowns and quickly runs towards the stage. The actors look at each other, unsure of what to do.

 

He opens the piano in the corner and begins to play. It’s a simple melody, easy for the actors to jump in whenever. But the actors still looked uneasy. Chanyeol begins to sing a melody. One by one, the actors began to join in. Chanyeol looks to the side and sees Mr. Lee with his mouth open. The audience members began clapping along.

 

When the song ended, everyone stood to give applause. Mr. Lee runs up to Chanyeol to hug him.

 

“How did you even arrive here on time?” Mr. Lee asks. Chanyeol just smiles.

 

After the show, he heads on home early while Mr. Lee went off to drink with his friends. He decides to call Kyungsoo, already wanting to see the other man. But as he’s scrolling down his contacts, Kyungsoo’s name does not show up.

 

Chanyeol is sure he added it in.

 

But then he remembers.

 

Going back in time means he never met Kyungsoo in the first place. This is a completely different timeline and by choosing to save Mr. Lee’s play, he never got to busk, he never got to make enough money to stop by the French restaurant, and he never got to accidentally fall into Kyungsoo’s lap.

 

Chanyeol feels like he missed out on a potential soulmate and it hurts his heart.

 

He sadly starts to walk home but his eyes catch onto a poster for an acoustic singer performing at a café soon. He remembers Kyungsoo mentioning this indie singer and immediately signs up for a reservation.

 

This might be his only chance.

 

 

Chanyeol was right, that the author would be at the café the night the singer performed. Chanyeol was delighted, too delighted. He immediately approached Kyungsoo who was sitting alone by the bar.

 

“Hi! It’s so good to see you again,” Chanyeol says. Kyungsoo looks at him funnily.

 

“Do I know you?” Kyungsoo asks. Chanyeol’s smile falters because of course he doesn’t, not in this timeline.

 

“Um…aren’t you…Kyungsoo? The author?” Chanyeol asks.

 

Kyungsoo still looks wary of him and nods. “You’ve read my stuff?”

 

Chanyeol nods, hoping to lie his way out of this. “Yeah I’m a huge fan.”

 

Kyungsoo gives a shy smile and Chanyeol feels his heart blossoming.

 

“So um, would you mind if I buy you a drink?” Chanyeol asks. Kyungsoo looks around but then turns back to him and nods.

 

“Sure.” Chanyeol orders something simple because Kyungsoo doesn’t look like the type to go all out for a fancy drink.

Just as he sits down on the stool next to Kyungsoo and was getting comfortable, another man sidles up to them and places his hand on Kyungsoo’s waist.

 

“Hey baby, sorry I’m late.”

 

Chanyeol’s ears turn red and he was just about to slap the other man’s hand off. The feeling intensifies when the man kisses Kyungsoo on the cheek and then a proper one on the mouth.

 

“No, it’s fine. He hasn’t begun to perform yet,” Kyungsoo says. The other man gives a questioning look to Chanyeol who has his fists clenched on his lap.

 

“Who is this?” the man asks. Kyungsoo looks embarrassed to have forgotten Chanyeol was there, which makes the tall man feel even worse.

 

“Oh sorry! This is…” Kyungsoo trails off and Chanyeol remembers he never even gave a name. “Chanyeol,” he says reaching out a hand.

 

“He says he’s a fan of my work,” Kyungsoo says.

 

“Nice!” the man says with a bright smile as he shakes Chanyeol’s hand back. “I’m Baekhyun, Kyungsoo’s boyfriend.”

 

Chanyeol doesn’t get it. Why would Kyungsoo be dating a man like him? Sure he was cute, he had to admit but he was too boisterous and loud and positive. Oh God, he was just a shorter version of himself.

 

Soon enough he was just third wheeling. He had to get out of here. But before that…

 

“So how did you guys meet?” Chanyeol asks. The two were obviously immersed in a conversation but Kyungsoo was nice enough to turn around fully to talk to him. Baekhyun looked a little miffed but Chanyeol could care less.

 

“We met at a party a couple days ago. But we knew each other before that. Baekhyun just finally mustered the courage to ask me out,” Kyungsoo says. Baekhyun nods, looking proud of himself.

 

“Oh and what time was this party. And where?” Chanyeol questions. Both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun looked weirdly at him for that question.

 

“Um it was at our friend, Junmyeon’s place. It’s actually pretty close by here, near the chicken place by Starbucks? I think it was at 6pm? Do you know him?”

 

Chanyeol knows which house he’s talking about. He has busked there several times before.

 

“Got it! I thought I knew him but I didn’t. Well it was nice seeing you guys, bye now!” He waves at them before dashing out and Kyungsoo gives a small wave while Baekhyun rolls his eyes. He swears he hears a ‘kind of weird, wasn’t he?’ before the door closes behind him.

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol shows up at the party, ready to see Kyungsoo without a Baekhyun by his side this time. It’s an open party with people leaving and going in constantly which worked to Chanyeol’s advantage.

 

His eyes immediately search for Kyungsoo and he spots him, easily. The man was sitting by the window with a glass of wine in his hand. He tries to smoothly slide in next to him but nearly stumbles when Kyungsoo turns his face to him.

 

“Boring party, right?” Chanyeol attempts to start the conversation. Kyungsoo nods but doesn’t say much else.

 

“So are you a fan of Dean?” Chanyeol starts off. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen and he nods.

 

“Yeah, actually. I love him. I’m going to his show in a couple of days,” Kyungsoo says. Chanyeol smiles.

 

“Me too!”

 

The conversation flows easily after that. Chanyeol counts the times he makes Kyungsoo laugh. every single time he makes Kyungsoo’s eyes crinkle, he adds the memory to the back of his mind.

 

“So do you want to get out of here?” Chanyeol asks. Kyungsoo looks around and sees everyone is already drunk out of their mind.

 

“Sure,” he says. Chanyeol leads him out to the house by the hand and notices a familiar face.

 

“Kyungsoo! What, you’re leaving already?” Baekhyun asks, frowning when he sees their hands linked together.

 

“Yeah, sorry! I’ll see you later!” Kyungsoo says as Chanyeol tugs on his hand tighter and begins to run.

 

“Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo pants. “Why are we running?”

 

“Why not?” Chanyeol responds, laughing as the wind hits his face.

 

 

 

They end up at a takoyaki stand, eating their fill and then getting more snacks after that to fill their stomachs. Some sweet buns and potstickers later, Chanyeol starts to walk Kyungsoo home.

 

“I really enjoy being with you,” Chanyeol says.

 

Kyungsoo smiles and links his pinky with Chanyeol’s. “Me too.”

 

“I felt it the moment I saw you. I think you’re my soulmate.” Chanyeol’s not sure if it was too early to say but he couldn’t hold it back anymore. The lampposts gleamed around Kyungsoo’s hair making him look like a complete angel.

 

“I felt it, too,” Kyungsoo said, eyes lowering from shyness.

 

“Will you go out with me?”

 

Kyungsoo smiles, his pretty pink lips forming the most beautiful heart. “Yes.”

 

 

 

 

They go on frequent dates after that, most of the times just eating at different restaurants and going to different record stores. Chanyeol forgets he didn’t tell Kyungsoo about his busking adventures in this timeline and makes sure to mention Kyungsoo looks like he could sing and that they should jam sometime. Kyungsoo is surprised by that and says he actually loves to sing.

Chanyeol sometimes feels guilty he has all these recollections of Kyungsoo that the younger man has no idea of but this is the only timeline he is in that Kyungsoo is his and he does not want to ruin it. 

 

In their third week of dating, Chanyeol Invites Kyungsoo to his apartment for the first time. Mr. Lee had appointments to take care of so it is his first time being alone since he arrived in Seoul. He usually lounges around Kyungsoo’s place which is a lot cleaner than his own.

 

He attempts to clean up his room while Kyungsoo sits on his bed. Kyungsoo watches him amusedly as he rushes around the room, throwing his dirty laundry in the basket.

 

“Chanyeol, come here,” he says. The taller immediately stops and walks over to Kyungsoo. The smaller man tugs him by his turtleneck down and kisses him on the lips. Chanyeol leans in eagerly and nips at Kyungsoo’s perfect plump lips, making him release a breathy sigh. Chanyeol presses a few more kisses on his lips before moving down to his chin and down to his neck.

 

“Yeol, I want to get naked.” Chanyeol freezes and stares up at Kyungsoo’s face with wide eyes. “Go outside and wait.”

 

Chanyeol is flabbergasted when Kyungsoo pushes him out of his own room and tells him to count to 100.

 

As the lovesick fool he is, he begins to count as he tries to adjust his jeans that are beginning to feel strained on his hard on. By 100, he walks in and sees Kyungsoo, just as he promised, naked on his bed.

 

Kyungsoo sighs. “At least you’re obedient but you’re a really slow counter.” Chanyeol jumps on the bed and straddles Kyungsoo. They make out again and everything was just really messy. Chanyeol spilled the lube over themselves when he just needed it over his fingers and he scrambled to find a condom, and to top it off he came within seconds of being in Kyungsoo.

 

They both laid on the bed, Kyungsoo trying to reassure Chanyeol that it’s fine he came so quick and that ‘it happens to a lot of people.’ This was their first time? Not on Chanyeol’s watch.

 

“Excuse me for a second,” Chanyeol says as he runs out of the room, naked.

 

 

 

 

“Go outside and wait. Count to 100 for me and then come in.”

 

Chanyeol gets pushed out of the room but only manages to count to twenty when he barges in his room. Kyungsoo’s shirt is off and he was in the middle of taking off his pants. He yelps when Chanyeol takes his face in his hands and kisses him hard.

 

“I couldn’t wait.”

 

They both tumble into the bed together and Chanyeol makes sure to pace himself this time and was sure to be careful with the lube.

 

Afterwards they laid in bed in bliss. Kyungsoo leans over and kisses Chanyeol on the cheek. “Wow that was great. As if it was rehearsed or something.” He hums, satisfied. But Chanyeol still wasn’t.

 

“Bathroom,” he says as he places a quick kiss on Kyungsoo’s forehead before running out the door.

 

 

 

 

“Go outside and wait. Count to 100 for me and then come in.”

 

“Or how about I just help you take it off now,” Chanyeol says as he presses his fingers onto Kyungsoo’s hips and slides his pants slowly down his thighs. Kyungsoo giggles when his fingers brush his sensitive spots but then moans appreciatively when Chanyeol grips him tight in the right places. Chanyeol’s hand moves up again all the while kissing Kyungsoo’s neck slowly, knowing which spots already make him moan. His hands dip into the waistband of his boxers and slides those down as well, his hands gripping the round cheeks of his ass.

 

 

After the intense lovemaking, they both were on the floor, staring up at the ceiling as their legs were tangled together.

 

“Wow,” they both panted at the same time. Chanyeol chuckles and climbs over Kyungsoo’s naked body, leaning down to kiss him softly before they go at it again.

 

 

 

 

His days with Kyungsoo have made Chanyeol the happiest man alive. He enjoys Kyungsoo’s company so much, he doesn’t want to spend a second without him.

 

That’s why when he buys them both two tickets to see his favorite band and Kyungsoo declines, his heart plummets.

 

“But, babe,” Chanyeol whines. Kyungsoo runs his hand through Chanyeol’s unruly hair.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just that I stayed up all night to finish the pages I need for the deadline today and I’m exhausted. Go without me. Oh, bring Minseok. I think he loves that band too,” Kyungsoo says. Chanyeol is disappointed but he also wants Kyunsgoo to rest.

 

“Okay, sleep. I’ll be back before you know it,” Chanyeol says as he kisses Kyungsoo’s nose, the smaller’s eyes fluttering shut.

 

 

 

Chanyeol does end up inviting Minseok who was incredibly excited. They weren’t close but had met at a coffee shop Kyungsoo and him frequented often so it didn’t hurt to spend some time together. The concert was amazing, just as Chanyeol had imagined. The adrenaline was still pumping through his veins afterwards when they were leaving the stadium.

 

But that adrenaline turned to something else when he spots a familiar face in the crowd of people leaving the stadium.

 

He wants to approach him but the past should be in the past. He should leave it. And that’s what he does when suddenly he hears his name.

 

“Chanyeol hyung! What are the odds!” Jongin looks as handsome as ever, his hair gelled up and his shirt tight around his chest.

 

“Jongin!” Chanyeol tries to act surprised as if he wasn’t just debating on whether to approach him or not two seconds ago. “What are you doing here? I mean you’re here obviously for the concert…I meant…here in Seoul?”

 

Jongin chuckles. “I’m staying with a friend for a couple of days! Just sightseeing and all that touristy stuff. It’s so great to see you! How have you been?”

 

“Great, great,” Chanyeol says, smiling. Minseok looks between them two suspiciously and Chanyeol really doesn’t want him to get the wrong idea. “Anyway, we should get going.”

 

“Wait! We haven’t seen each other in forever. Do you wanna grab a bite with me?” Jongin asks. Chanyeol looks at Minseok who gives him a look.

 

“I’m gonna head home now. Thanks for the ticket, Chanyeol.” He waves them both goodbye and pats him on the back to what Chanyeol presumes is a ‘good luck’ pat.

 

Chanyeol ends up taking Jongin to a really nice burger place he and Kyungsoo have enjoyed recently. Jongin is aspiring to be a dancer and wants to take classes up here in the city. Chanyeol tells Jongin about how his life was but he isn’t sure why he doesn’t talk about Kyungsoo. Maybe he just wants Kyunsgoo to be his thing. To not share it with someone he used to know. Jongin wasn’t anything to him and he didn’t have to prove anything to him either.

 

The younger asks if he is willing to walk him back to his place and Chanyeol gives an ‘okay’ as he pays for their meal. Jongin asks questions about Yura, if she’s doing well and Chanyeol admits he hasn’t been in contact with her in a while but that he should. Jongin constantly mentions the summer he stayed with them, saying those memories were some of the happiest he’s had.

 

“I’m glad,” Chanyeol says, genuinely. “It would suck if you thought badly back on those days, right?” He’s kidding but when he looks over at Jongin, the younger didn’t look like he was even paying attention to him anymore but rather at his lips.

 

“Here’s my place,” Jongin says, gesturing to the apartment behind him. He’s looking expectantly at the taller but Chanyeol doesn’t know what to say.

 

“Well,” Chanyeol starts. “Have a good night.”

 

“Hyung,” Jongin says, his hand shooting out to grab onto his wrist. “Don’t you want to come in?”

 

Chanyeol thinks back to that summer. He thinks back to how he professed his love and the rejection that followed. He thinks back to how he really thought, for sure, Jongin was his soulmate and that they would live in a house by the sea, chasing seagulls all day.

 

But now a new person replaces Jongin. Instead of sultry, bedroom eyes, they become wide and full of wonder. The lips smile prettily forming a heart and he’s small enough to fit comfortably in his arms, his long legs tangling in with his.

 

“Jongin…if this was a year ago I would have done anything to hear you say those words. But it’s different now. I have to go.” Jongin smiles, almost like he understands. He simply tugs Chanyeol in for a hug and Chanyeol gives a simple ‘goodbye’ before he runs. He doesn’t make promises to see Jongin again. Because he’s just a boy who broke his heart once upon a time. Maybe in the future they’ll cross paths again but Chanyeol doesn’t think about it.

 

After all, only one person is occupying his mind.

 

He runs, and runs, and runs all the way back to Kyungsoo’s place. Adrenaline pumps through his veins as he thinks about how in love he is with Kyungsoo.

 

How he wants to spend his life with Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo is his soulmate, it was never Jongin, and all those nights he laid awake thinking what he did wrong felt like nothing.

 

He barges into the smaller’s apartment and rushes into Kyungsoo’s bedroom. The blankets are covered over his head and he pulls them down so he could see his boyfriend’s sleepy face. He coos at how cute he looks sound asleep and kisses his nose. Kyungsoo grumbles and Chanyeol leans down to kiss him squarely on the mouth. Kyungsoo begins to reciprocate, though sleep is still laced in his movements as his arms are raised sluggishly to rest on his shoulders.

 

“You’re back,” Kyungsoo murmurs, with his eyes still closed. “How was the concert?”

 

Before Chanyeol even gets the chance to answer, Kyungsoo leans in and sniffs at his neck. Chanyeol panics and Kyungsoo must feel it because now he looks suspiciously at him.

 

“That’s…not your cologne,” Kyungsoo says. He sits up and Chanyeol holds his hands up.

 

“Babe, it’s not what you think. I just need to…go get something-”

 

“Don’t. You stay right here. Are…are you cheating on me?” he asks, his lip wobbling. Chanyeol shakes his head, hands quickly reaching to hold Kyungsoo’s cheeks. Kyungsoo tries knocking him off but Chanyeol resists.

 

“I would never, ever, do that to you, Kyungsoo. I love you.” Kyungsoo’s eyes widen with tears. But then he frowns again.

 

“Who did you bring with you to the concert?” he questions.

 

“Minseok,” Chanyeol says. He sighs and his hands lower to Kyungsoo’s shoulders, rubbing the skin on his collarbone. “I won’t lie to you but I bumped into an old friend. He’s the one you smell on me and…I used to think he was my soulmate.”

 

Kyungsoo’s body stiffens under his fingertips and Chanyeol quickly tries to amend that. He nudges Kyungsoo to scoot in as he crawls onto the bed next to him.

 

“I thought that because I just turned twenty one and my hormones are out of wack, okay? I just was obsessed with the idea of fate leading you to meet your soulmate and I really wanted that. I just didn’t know I had to wait a little bit longer to meet mine.”

 

Kyungsoo sniffles and Chanyeol simply wipes away a stray tear down his cheek. He looks to Chanyeol and leans in, Chanyeol meeting him halfway. Their kiss is salty from Kyungsoo’s tears, Chanyeol licks into his mouth anyway both of their lips coming together again and again.

 

“Kyungsoo, will you marry me?” Chanyeol asks once they part. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen as he shrinks into himself. Chanyeol’s heart breaks.

 

“Chanyeol…it’s too soon. We’ve only been dating for a couple of months and…you only just confirmed that I was your soulmate by hanging out with this person you used to be in love with. What was I then? Just someone in the back of your mind? I knew you were mine from the first moment we exchanged numbers."

 

Chanyeol wants to tell him not he’s got it wrong and to reassure him that he felt it the moment they met too.

 

“I need time.” Chanyeol doesn't think he could handle yet another heartbreak but here he is.

 

 

Chanyeol is back in his apartment and he thinks back to all their conversations, trying to pinpoint the ways he could have worded things differently. Kyungsoo has not returned any of his texts and calls and Chanyeol just misses him terribly. He wants to go back in time. Maybe if he changed his clothes and took a shower then Kyungsoo wouldn’t have smelled the cologne on him. Maybe he shouldn’t have proposed so soon and they could have just went on and made love.

 

But these were Chanyeol’s true feelings and he doesn’t want to hide from Kyungsoo any longer. Time travel cannot change what a person feels but can only change the circumstances and their actions.

 

He decides to give Kyungsoo space and goes back to busking on the streets. Instead of upbeat music, all his songs are slow, ballads about missing your lover during the winter. He makes quite a good amount of tips. Other people must be feeling lonely as well.

 

As he picks up his hat of tips, he turns around and is about to pack his guitar in. He stops right in his tracks when he sees his love standing a distance away.

 

He nearly drops his guitar but slowly puts it down as Kyungsoo runs towards him. He catches the smaller when he lunges into his arms.

 

Kyungsoo grabs his face and kisses him, hard. “I missed you so much. These past few days were so hard.”

 

“Then why did they have to happen,” Chanyeol asks as he kisses him back.

 

“I just wanted you to be sure I was your soulmate and even if you weren't that you still wanted to be with only me. I was afraid you would decide to be with that someone from your past so I just wanted to give you time. You probably only proposed to me out of obligation,” Kyungsoo admits, ashamed. Chanyeol shakes his head and kisses him on his cheek.

 

“Nothing I do is ever out of obligation. It always has a piece of my heart and soul and in this case, you are my entirety, Do Kyungsoo. I wish to only give you the best things in life.”

 

“I love you,” Kyungsoo says as Chanyeol kisses him sweetly again. He murmurs a sweet 'love you more' on his lips.

 

“Would…you like to meet my parents back in my hometown?” Chanyeol asks shyly. Kyungsoo smiles, the most beautiful smile Chanyeol has ever seen.

 

“I’d love to.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
